Harvest Moon Back To Nature : Police in love
by Hakouru Endou
Summary: ini adalah fict tentang kisah cinta antara Haris dengan Aja. Bagaimana kisahnya ? Penasaran ? Silahkan baca.  Warning : it's my first fic, jdi jgn heran klo jelek..


**POLICE IN LOVE**

**Disclaimer : **The original story is Publised by Natsume and Developed by Victor Interactive Software

**Warning : **Miss Typo, gak nyambung, jelek, membingungkan, menggantung, dan kekurangan lainnya mungkin ada di dalam fic ini.

##Happy Reading ! :D##

Bip bip... bip bip... bip bip...  
>Jam di atas meja mulai membangunkanku dari tidur yang nyenyak. Dengan perlahan, aku membuka mata, duduk di ranjangku yang empuk, kemudian menekan tombol off yang ada pada jam mungil yang telah membangunkanku. Aku turun dari ranjang, kemudian membuka jendela kamarku. Terlihat pelayan ...setia keluargaku sedang memotong rumput di taman sebelah kamarku.<br>"Selamat pagi tuan," sapa pria berjas hitam itu. Rambut jambulnya tertata rapi, dengan wajah yang penuh dengan kesetiaan.  
>"Pagi Pak Kano," balas ku<br>"Apakah Ayah sudah bangun?"  
>"Sudah tuan, Beliau sekarang sedang pergi."<br>"Oh... Jika Ayahku sudah pulang, tolong beritahu mungkin hari ini aku akan pulang malam."  
>"Baik tuan,"jawabnya tanpa ragu. Selesai bertegur sapa dengan Pak Kano, aku mandi, mengganti pakaian dengan seragam patroliku, sarapan, kemudian mulai berpatroli keliling desa.<br>Seperti biasa, begitu keluar dari rumah, aku berpapasan dengan Nyonya Ellen, perawat di Desa Mineral yang sedang menuju ke klinik tempat ia bekerja. Kami berjalan bersama sambil bercakap-cakap singkat. Setelah melewati Supermarket, kami berpisah di pertigaan. Nyonya Ellen lurus ke Klinik, sedangkan aku belok ke Penginapan Dough. Penginapan tersebut sangat luas, terdiri dari dua lantai. Lantai dua untuk penginapan, lantai satu bagian belakang untuk kamar Dough dan Keluarganya, dan lantai satu bagian depan sebagai bar penginapan.  
>Kreeeek<br>Pintu bar mulai terbuka begitu aku mendorong pintuk tersebut.  
>Jgleekk<br>Entah bagaimana pintu tersebut tertutup begitu aku masuk. Terlihat beberapa penduduk desa wanita sedang bercakap-cakap.  
>"Pasti dia senang berada di sini."<br>"Apa benar?"  
>"Ku dengar dia terpaksa."<br>"Terpaksa? Maksudmu?"  
>"Kedua orang tuanya tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya, jadi anak itu terpaksa liburan di sini."<br>"Oh... Eh, ada Haris! Silakan duduk dulu," tawar salah satu dari mereka  
>"Oh... Tidak,terima kasih. Aku hanya memastikan keadaan, sepertinya di sini aman aman saja, aku lanjutkan patroli ya?"<br>"Silahkan."  
>Aku keluar dari penginapan menuju lapangan mineral. Sedang terjadi keributan kecil di sana.<br>"Tidak boleh!" teriak Rick, anak pemilik peternakan ayam poulty.  
>"Ah... Kakak...," rengek Popuri, adik Rick.<br>"Pokoknya tidak boleh!" bentak Rick sekali lagi  
>"Apa hakmu melarang kami!" teriak Karen, anak pemilik Supermarket agar tidak terjadi adu fisik. Aku mendekati Rick yang masih bertengkar dengan lima gadis kecil.<br>"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya ku  
>"Kakaknya Popuri melarang kami...," jawab Aan, anak Dough pemilik penginapan<br>"Maksudmu?"  
>"Kami mau pergi ke peternakan sebelah rumah Popuri," jawab Elli, cucu Nyonya Ellen<br>"Mau apa kalian kesana?"  
>"Kami... Mau... Berteman dengan cucu pemilik peternakan...," jelas Mary, anak pemilik perpustakaan<br>"Mengapa kau melarang mereka?" tanyaku kepada Rick  
>"Aku adalah yang tertua di antara mereka, jadi aku yang bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu pada mereka!" teriak Rick<br>"Lalu ?"  
>"Bagaimana jika cucu kakek itu ternyata bukan anak yang baik? Ku dengar anak kota banyak yang kejam! Jahat!"<br>"Tapi...," kata salah satu dari kelima gadis itu.  
>Karena aku tak punya banyak waktu, tanpa berpikir panjang, aku menyetujui pendapat Rick. Aku sempat mendengar Rick tertawa puas setelah aku meninggalkan mereka berenam.<br>Kemudian aku memeriksa keadaan Rumah Tuan Yodel, lalu berjalan kerumah Gotz yang berada di kaki Bukit Ibu. Di sana aku bertemu dengan salah satu anak dari kelima gadis yang kutemui di lapang tadi. Saat ku tanya, dia hanya menjawab ingin pergi ke taman bunga di Bukit Ibu. Dia merasa jika dia pergi ke sana, ia akan bertemu dengan seseorang. Tanpa memedulikan anak itu, aku singgah di rumah Gotz. Di sana, aku bercerita tentang masalahku kepada Gotz.  
>"Sudahlah, ungkapkan saja perasaanmu kepadanya," saran Gotz<br>"Tapi... Aku masih belum yakin," jawab ku  
>"Tidak apa-apa Haris, ungkapkan saja, katakan seperti yang pernah Gotz katakan padaku," kata Istri Gotz<br>"Itu berbeda! Kau cantik dan Gotz tampan, tapi aku? Aku merasa kurang pantas untuknya...," kataku  
>"Katakan saja terus terang sebelum terlambat," paksa Gotz<br>"Kau tampan kok Harris," kata istri Gotz sambil tersenyum  
>Tanpa terasa hari sudah mulai gelap, aku pun membulatkan tekad untuk menyatakan perasaanku. Aku berlari dengan penuh semangat ke arah rumah gadis cantik idamanku yang terletak di sebelah rumah pandai besi.<br>Kutatap papan rumah yang bertuliskan 'Pabrik Anggur Aja'. Nama pabrik yang diambil dari nama gadis yang ku idamkan. Setelah berdiri di depan pintu selama beberapa menit, aku menelan ludah kemudian bersiap untuk mengetuk pintu.  
>"Tidak boleh!" Aku kaget mendengar teriakan seorang wanita dari dalam rumah itu. Tanpa berpikir aku tahu kalau itu adalah suara Bu Anna, ibu dari gadis idamanku Aja.<br>"Tapi ibu! Aku sangat ingin!" terdengar teriakan Aja.  
>"Aja ku sayang, kau tak boleh pergi jauh dari ibu ! Lagi pula... Apa kau sadar pekerjaan apa yang kau katakan tadi ?"<br>"Aku benar-benar ingin jadi pembalap, ibu!"  
>"Kau tak memikirkan perasaan ibumu ini? Ditinggalkan anak dan hidup bersama ayahmu yang mabuk di kamar itu?"<br>"Aku ingin jadi pembalap juga karena ibu!"  
>"Apa maksudmu !"<br>"Aku akan mencari uang dengan menjadi pembalap. Uang hasil pekerjaan itu tidak sedikit! Jadi aku akan membagi uang itu dengan ibu!"  
>"Tetap tidak boleh! Kau pikir uang bisa menggantikanmu?"<br>"Aku tetap akan pergi!"  
>Jgleeek! Klik<br>Terdengar Aja membanting pintu dan menguncinya. Tanpa sempat mengetuk pintu, aku berjalan pelan pulang ke rumah tanpa menghiraukan suara tangisan Bu Anna yang cukup keras.  
>"Lho? Kamu sudah pulang? Ini belum terlalu malam kan? Katanya mau pulang malam?" sapa Ayahku ketika melihatku masuk rumah.<br>"Ternyata urusanku tidak semudah yang ku bayangkan, Yah. Tapi... Ayah dari mana? Pagi-pagi sudah pergi... ."  
>"Oh, Ayah dari Kota Sebelah, mengurus program transmigrasi. Penduduk desa kita akan bertambah. Coba lihat catatan ini, ada anak bernama Grey, sepertinya dia cucu pandai besi kita. Ada Cliff, anak yatim piatu yang katanya jika besar ingin bekerja di desa kita, kemudian kita akan ada dokter dan pastur baru yang akan menetap di desa kita... Hei, Harris, kau mendengarku ?"<br>"Maaf, ayah, tapi aku sangat lelah hari ini... ." Kemudian aku mandi dan pergi tidur.  
>Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, aku masih belum sempat menyatakan cintaku, karena setiap aku akan mengetuk pintu Rumah Aja selalu terdengar pertengkaran Aja dan Ibunya, dan terakhir aku datang ke rumahnya, aku tak mendengar suara keributan. Ku coba ketuk pintu rumah itu, beberapa detik kemudian Bu Manna membukakan pintu dan mempersilakan ku masuk.<br>Sebelum masuk ke rumah itu, aku bertanya, "apakah Aja ada dirumah?"  
>Akan tetapi Ibunya hanya tersenyum kemudian berkata, "Aja akan pindah ke kota sebelah. Sekarang mungkin masih berada di pelabuhan. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengantarnya, tapi aku pasti akan bertambah sedih melihat kepergiannya."<br>Tanpa pikir panjang aku memohon diri kemudian lari ke pelabuhan desa kami. Terlihat Aja sedang berdiri di atas kapal putih besar itu dan melihat ke arah desa.  
>Tuut... Tuut<br>Mesin kapal mulai dinyalakan. Dengan cepat aku berjalan mendekat, berdiri sebelah tempat kapal itu berlabuh kemudian aku berteriak.  
>"Aja! Apa kau mendengarku?"<br>Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar teriakan Aja, "Harris? Mengapa kau kemari?"  
>"Aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku kepadamu!"<br>"Apa maksudmu?"  
>"Aku mencintaimu Aja!"<br>Begitu aku menyatakan hal tersebut, suasana hening sejenak, kemudian..  
>Tuuutt...Tuuttt<br>Kapal Aja mulai berjalan.  
>"Aku juga mencintaimu Harris!" terdengar teriakan Aja sebelum kapalnya semakin jauh.<br>"Janji ya, kau akan datang lagi kemari!" teriak seorang anak perempuan yang sepertinya berdiri di sampingku sejak tadi. "Kau berteriak pada siapa ?"  
>"Pacarku," jawabnya dengan cepat, dalam hati aku tertawa mendengar seorang gadis kecil berkata seperti itu<br>"Siapa pacarmu?"  
>"Yang kutemui di bukit ibu."<br>"Anak kota itu?"  
>"Iya, dia pulang naik kapal tadi."<br>"Oh... ."  
>"Paman, siapa diantara mereka berdua yang akan kembali lebih dulu?"<br>"Entahlah, aku tak tahu."  
>Tahun demi tahun kujalani tanpa Aja. Semua telah berubah. Gadis gadis desa itu telah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik. Nyonya Ellen telah pensiun, banyak penduduk baru termasuk anak kota itu. Awalnya aku berpendapat bahwa anak itu adalah anak yang nakal, karena dia pernah menuduh seorang pedagang dari Cina menjadi seorang pencuri. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Dia adalah anak yang sangat baik. Aku sering bercerita kepadanya tentang hubunganku dengan Aja, dia sangat mendukung hubungan kami, bahkan, dia memintakanku restu dari orang tua Aja, dan sekarang semua berjalan dengan baik, anak kota itu telah menikah dengan gadis itu, para pemuda desa juga sudah mendapatkan gadis mereka masing masing, walau ada satu pemuda yang harus meninggalkan desa dan pergi ke kota sebelah. Dia telah mengirim surat bahwa dia telah mendapatkan kekasih yang baru saat menaiki kapal menuju ke kota. Dan yang paling penting adalah aku telah menjadi seorang walikota dan telah menikah dengan Aja.<br>Beberapa minggu lalu aku mendapat surat singkat dari pemuda yang pindah ke kota itu. Isi surat tersebut adalah:  
>Untuk walikota desa mineral yang baru,<br>Aku akan kembali ke desa mineral bersama kekasih baru yang telah ku ceritakan kepada anda, kapalku akan berangkat malam ini.  
>Sekian.<br>Akan tetapi, sudah satu minggu surat itu datang, dia belum sampai di desa. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?" hanya itu yang bisa ku kupikirkan setiap teringat padany. Aku sudah mencari informasi di kota sebelah, dan dia telah masuk ke daftar penumpang kapal itu. Tapi... Dimana dia?


End file.
